


Sensory Stimuli

by M_Logolepsy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, lup gets a body, sorta? more like Mads Highjacks a Prompt Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Logolepsy/pseuds/M_Logolepsy
Summary: Lup forgot what it felt like to be warm.





	Sensory Stimuli

The first millisecond he feels a head press against his shoulder, he thinks it’s Kravitz. That’s a lot to unpack right there- the idea that he’s so close now to someone besides Lup herself or even the Starblaster crew that he can relax into that without flinching and that he’s even expecting it- but he’s wrong. This isn’t the lukewarm, tentative heat of Kravitz. This is incredible power barely contained under the same brown skin as his own, so warm it’s almost hot. He switches the hand he’s holding his spatula in and puts a hand on her head.

“Yeah?” he asks, soft.

It takes her a beat to reply and even when she does, it’s quiet and against his shoulder. “I forgot what warm felt like.”

He looks down at the vegetables in his pan- the onions are just barely softened- but he mentally fucks off any concern for the chicken stock he was working on switches off the heat, scoots the pain off of the heat and turns around to hug her properly.

He doesn’t believe her for a second. “Come on, spill. It’s Taako! Come on, tell me your heart, dearest sister.”

“Psh, didn’t mean to interrupt your cooking, Ko,” Lup tells him sheepishly.

“Eh, fuck it, I can make Ango help me catch back up in time for dinner later.”

“You’d really let Angus touch your food?”

Taako considers this. “He can chop the rest of the vegetables and I trust you to cook, duh. What’s happening?”

Lup pulls away and swipes some hair away from her eyes. “Nothing important, just being soft is all.”

“Yeah, bull,” Taako tells her. “Come on, it’s Taako! Spill your guts, babe!”

Lup pokes his nose. “Babe’s my thing.”

“That’s semantics!” Taako sings. “Don’t make me roll, tell me what’s happening!”

She laughs a little, but Taako knows that even if she is the open and easy twin, and even if she’s talking to him, being vulnerable just isn’t their thing. She sits down on the tile floor and pats the ground next to her. He obliges. She takes a long moment to collect her thoughts, and then she wraps her arms around him and holds him tight.

“… I was in that staff for… For over a decade. That- I- Hm,” she stops.

Taako doesn’t say anything when she shifts an arm so that she can stare at one of her hands, clenching it and unclenching it. She breathes in deep before continuing.

“I… I was so… desperate. Taako, I was desperate to feel anything. I was so numb, and it was so dark, and I didn’t even have a concept of any feeling anymore? I couldn’t remember what it felt like to- to kiss Barry? To braid your hair? To- Fuck, Taako, I-“

“You couldn’t remember how to fuck?” Taako jokes, nudging her. “Yikes, Lup, I was pretty sure you and Barry knew how to do that-“

Lup rolls her eyes at him but he wins the smile he was hunting for. “Taako- Can you hug me?”

Taako wraps his own arms around her and holds her tight. “Duh.”

“Awesome. Now I’m just gonna keep you here hostage for the next couple hours.”

He sighs dramatically. “Well, let me just call Ren and clear my schedule-“

“Like you’ve ever gone to a meeting for your school when you didn’t feel like it.”

Taako makes a noise of disagreement, but Lup’s holding him tight and her head is resting on his shoulder, so he just decides to run his fingers through her hair instead.

And if Kravitz enters the kitchen to a sleeping Reaper draped over his sleeping boyfriend? Well, that’s just his secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet! 
> 
> original post: http://lonelyjournal-keeper.tumblr.com/post/180568277882/questbedhead-questbedhead-i-dont-think-we
> 
> come yell at me @ lonelyjournal-keeper.tumblr.com


End file.
